familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Grey (disambiguation)
Grey or gray is a neutral color between black and white. Grey, gray or grays may also refer to: Surname * Category:Grey (surname) * Category:Gray (surname) Places Antarctica * Grey Island (South Orkney Islands) * Cape Gray Australia * Division of Grey, electoral district * Grey, beach village near Cervantes, Western Australia Canada * Grays Bay, Nunavut * Grey County, Ontario * Grey River, Newfoundland * Grey North former electoral district * Grey South former electoral district * Grey East former electoral district * Grey Southeast former electoral district * Grey—Simcoe former electoral district * Wellington—Grey former electoral district * Simcoe—Grey electoral district New Zealand * Grey District, New Zealand * Grey River, New Zealand UK * Grays, a town in Essex, England * Grays, Kent, a town in Kent, England * Rotherfield Greys, a village and its parish in Oxfordshire, England USA * Gray, Georgia * Gray, Iowa * Gray, Kentucky * Gray, Louisiana * Gray, Maine * Gray, Tennessee * Gray Army Airfield in Tacoma, Washington Elsewhere * Grey Pond, Anguilla * Gray, Haute-Saône, France Animals * African grey parrot * Gray (horse), sometimes mistaken for a white horse * Gray langur, Hanuman langur * Grey peacock-pheasant, Burmese peacock * Grey seal, found on both shores of the North Atlantic Ocean * Gray whale * Gray wolf, native to the wilderness and remote areas of Eurasia and North America * Hadena caesia, grey moth Media and entertainment Comics * ''Grey'' (manga), a Japanese comic * Gray Fullbuster, a fictional character in the manga series Fairy Tail * Jean Grey, a mutant in the Marvel Universe Film and television * Gray Harkness, a character in the TV programme Torchwood * Meredith Grey, a character from Grey's Anatomy, often referred to as "Grey" * ''The Grey'' (film), a 2011 thriller film Literature * ''Grey'' (novel), a 2015 book by E.L. James Music *''Grey'' (album), a 1987 album by Sandy Lam * "Grey", a song on the album Another Journal Entry by BarlowGirl * "Grey", a song from the album Fantastic Playroom album by indie/electronica band New Young Pony Club * "Grey", a song from the album Paris Kills by the Finnish gothic rock band The 69 Eyes * "Grey", a song on the album Lights and Sounds by the American band Yellowcard Military Army * Royal Scots Greys cavalry regiment of the British Army from 1707 to 1971 * Scots Greys, a historic military unit * The Grays, the Confederate States of America's armed forces Navy * [[USS Gray (FF-1054)|USS Gray (FF-1054)]], a United States Navy frigate in commission from 1970 to 1991 * [[USS John P. Gray (APD-74)|USS John P. Gray (APD-74)]], ex-DE-673, a United States Navy high-speed frigate in commission from 1944 to 1946 Sport * Grays International, a UK based sports company * Grey Cup, a trophy awarded in the Canadian Football League * Homestead Grays, Negro League baseball dynasty * Louisville Grays, one of the original eight members of the National League * Providence Grays, a Major League Baseball team that folded in 1885 ** Providence Grays (minor league), the name of several minor league baseball teams between 1886 and 1949 Other * Gray (unit), the SI unit of energy for absorbed dose of radiation * Gray code, an encoding method used to minimise bit change between adjacent values * Gray-Dort Motors, a defunct Canadian car manufacturer * Gray Light Car, an unsuccessful Colorado cyclecar from 1920 * Gray Marine Motor Company, a defunct American manufacturer specialising in marine and automobile engines * Grey aliens, an alleged race of extraterrestrial aliens * Grey box testing, a step in software development * Grey College, Durham, a college of the University of Durham * Grey Global Group, an advertising agency founded in 1917 * The Gray, another name for the Astral Plane or Spirit World * Fifty Shades of Grey, an erotic romance novel of E. L. James See also * The Grey (disambiguation)